Mereciendote
by caty200065
Summary: Es una linda historia acerca de la relación de Sora y Matt, donde comienzan a darse cuenta de lo dificil que puede ser demostrar sus sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

Hola A todos, hace poco aprendí a subir fic a esta página y me encanta compartir mis historias, si bien ya soy un poco viejita, mayor de 20 jejeje, estas historias de Dijimos la escribí cuando era apenas una quinceañera y veía la serie...o quizás era mayor, pero igual tienen una pila de años y ahora mi escritura a variado, pero quise conservar estas intactas, ojala les guste!

Y gracias por leer

**Mereciéndote Amor Mio**

-Tai! Espera... -gritó sora con toda su fuerza esperando que su amigo mas querido la escuchara, esas vacaciones de verdad que echó de menos a Tai ya que éste tuvo que ir al campamento de fútbol aquel verano.

-Sora... como estás?...-Tai se quedó muy sorprendido al verla, casi tartamudeaba pero su emoción era algo extraña, quería abrazarla con toda su fuerza pero a la vez algo se lo impedía, ya no eran unos niños y él tenía que comportarse como lo que era, un muchacho de 16 años.

-que ocurre porque te me quedas viendo así...-sora lo miraba con mucha alegría sabía que Tai ya no era un muchachito pero su actitud infantil no cambiaba, aunque algo diferente... su forma de comportarse con ella le parecía a la vez encantador pero también peligroso..

-no ...por nada... sabes? Me dirigía al gimnasio oí que matt está cantando.

-sí, entonces vamos a verlo...-ese era otro al que tenía ganas de ver, matt definitivamente había dado un vuelco de 180º, le habían contado que era un conquistador y ella aparte de decir –que! matt? No, no puede ser- sabía que algo así podía ocurrir, matt necesitaba de gente a su alrededor aunque él lo negase pues pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo, ya que su papá era un adicto al trabajo y su madre vivía en otro lado, además era muy guapo y solo era cuestión de tiempo que se volviera popular.

Matt era la sensación del gimnasio que estaba lleno con todas las muchachas de la escuela gritando desesperadas, y en el medio del escenario estaba él, sora lo miró y se rió interiormente, no podía comprender como aquel niño rebelde e indiferente ahora era el rey del baile, al entrar al gimnasio sus ojos se cruzaron unos segundos pero eso bastó para atraer la atención de aquel rubio, alto y guapo muchacho que se encontraba en medio de una euforia que él mismo había provocado.

Al terminar matt se dirigió directamente hacia ellos.

-como has estado chico popular?... -le dijo tai en tono gracioso y pícaro guiñándole un ojo y mirando de reojo a todas las muchachas que venían detrás de él con cara de deseo.

-bien, pero ahora estoy mejor...-y dijo esto mirando fijamente a sora de pies a cabeza, lo que hizo incomodar a ésta muchísimo pues esa mirada le recordó a otra muy similar momentos antes.

-que ocurre matt? Olvidas quién soy... -le dijo sora sonrojándose levemente pero éste no apartaba la vista de ella.

-¡ s o r a!...- matt estaba sorprendido, su amiga era otra, sin ese horrible sombrero y vestida con el uniforme de secundaria, realmente era otra.

-la misma matt además soy yo la que debería desconocerte...

-por qué? ...- matt no salía de su asombro.

-mírate galán, por dios todas esas muchachas locas por ti, sabía que tenías admiradoras pero nunca algo como esto,...- y apuntó directo al montón de niñas.

-les debe gustar mi música ...- dijo un matt no muy interesado en el furor o las intenciones de las chicas.

-si claro matt tu música es la que las impacta tanto ...-y lo miró de pies a cabeza con cara de malicia.

-no tienes que ser cínica... - y se sonrojó

-no lo soy, pero ellas están loquitas por ti no por tu música...

-ja! Por fin encontraste la orma de tu zapato...- dijo Tai quien no estaba muy complacido por la respuesta de su amiga.

-ya tengo que irme tengo mucho que practicar...- y matt se alejó serio del lugar, no le gustaba ver la realidad de las cosas para él lo que importaba era su música no tener 120 mil fans.

-tan escueto como siempre...yo también ya debo irme...- le dijo Tai y se apartó de ella corriendo.

-matt no puedo creer en lo que te has convertido...- pensó en silencio Sora.

Las clases se hicieron interminables pero por fin terminaron, a Tai para variar lo habían castigado así que tendría que irse en compañía de sus amigas.

-sora, ¡cuéntanos! Conociste a alguien en tus vacaciones.

-sí...- y todas sus amigas estallaron en risas, suspiros y otras manifestaciones de alegría.

-quien? Como es? De donde? Etc etc.

-ya cállense no sean tan gritonas.

Y de pronto todas sus compañeras enmudecieron.

-no exageren ...- pero sintió una presencia atrás a sus espaldas y una mano que se posó en su hombro, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo para terminar dándose cuenta de que el muchacho que se encontraba allí era en realidad matt.

-que haces aquí...- apenas murmuró la voz de sora.

-vine por tí...dijo matt serio.

Las muchachas comenzaron a mirarse perplejas y aún mas emocionadas mirando con expectación y envidia la cara de sora.

-ok, adios muchachas...- dijo sora con voz de mando lo que provocó que sus amigas de inmediato se alejaran no sin gran cuota de curiosidad en sus juveniles rostros.

-dime Matt, de que querías hablarme...- sora dijo no con poca curiosidad en sus palabras.

-no aquí...acompáñame... - y matt la tomó por el brazo alejándola del lugar.

Ya en el parque se paró frente a ella y muy cerca le dijo.

-hace un tiempo quería hablarte...

-de que matt

-de...bueno...yo...- matt no sabía unir las palabras cuando estaba nervioso y aquella niña lo ponía aún mas que nervioso.

-ya sin rodeos ¿que quieres de mí?...

-que me acompañes al digimundo...- esto último lo dijo sin pensar en realidad algo muy diferente le pasaba por la mente aquel instante pero se acobardó en el instante final.

-pretendes ir ¿no será peligroso?

-si... es peligroso, pero te prometo que no te pasará nada, además extraño mucho a gabumon.

-si, yo también extraño mucho a biyo..., pero tanto misterio para decirme eso, no tenías que agregar algo mas emocionante...- dijo Sora pícaramente, ella también había cambiado bastante ahora, era mucho mas segura y resuelta.

-mira prefiero decírtelo cuando estemos allá...- le dijo matt mirándola a los ojos y con una seductora sonrisa.

-como quieras...- dijo sora que se ruborizó por el doble sentido que usó matt.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Yo de nuevo!

Como estas espero que les guste este humilde fic...

Gracias por seguir leyendo

Pasaron los días y aparecieron los nuevos niños elegidos liderados por tk y kari.

-así que uds son los nuevos salvadores del digimundo...- dijo seriamente Tai.

Allí se encontraban davis un muchacho muy parecido a tai y al que matt adoraba molestar, joley una especie de mezcla entre mimi y sora y el pequeñito cody.

-debemos ir lo antes posible...- dijo davis en tono de mando.

-no sin antes pensar bien lo que vamos a hacer...- dijo el prudente tk.

-si por supuesto...- dijo tai

Así decidieron juntarse en un parque al finalizar la semana, mientras en el colegio los rumores de un romance entre matt y sora se hicieron cada vez mas incesantes, aunque parecían molestar mucho mas a sora que al eterno indiferente de matt.

-sora dinos es tu novio?

-que envidia!

-ya basta! Nada de lo que se dice es cierto...- dijo sora ofuscada.

-pero te vimos irte con él.

-¡yo no tengo nada con matt!

-vaya sora a la primera pelea me dejas!...- dijo con un tono juguetón el serio matt.

-no te burles!...- pero sora no se percató que sus amigas habían desaparecido con la velocidad del rayo para divulgar los nuevos rumores del rompimiento.

-ves lo simple que es?...- dijo un matt sonriente.

-no es simple porque yo no tuve ni tengo nada contigo.

-solo porque tu no quieres tenerlo.

Sora enrojeció ante la respuesta de matt y se alejó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. No volvió a verlo a la cara esa semana.

-sora...puedo decirte algo?

-si dime tai

-quiero saber si te gusta...a tai se le hacía difícil ahora hablar de ciertas cosas con ella pero ese rumor tenía que desmentirlo la propia sora o no podría estar seguro.

-que

-no nada es una tontería

-dime que!

-te ...gusta... matt?

-que! Tu también con esas tonterías...- pero sora sabía que no eran solo tonterías pues ella sí sentía algo por él aunque se negaba a reconocerlo.

-entonces son solo eso rumores.

-si...la cara de tai pareció iluminarse de alegría, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima, sora era su amiga, su compañera de toda la vida e imaginarse a ella con matt era definitivamente una combinación que no estaba en sus planes.

En el parque decidieron ir por grupos al digimundo el primer grupo conformado por matt y tai como líderes partiría de inmediato, lo que arruinaba su compromiso con sora.

Al terminar la reunión sora quien se apresuró a irse, estaba molesta, era tarde y su mama estaría preocupada.

-sora? Eres tú...dijo una voz pausada pero sumamente seductora.

-que joe?...- sora no podía creerlo ahora sí que estaba en shock, joe era todo un caballero vestido de traje con el cabello mucho mas largo, realmente el superior había cambiado.

-que haces aquí!..- dijo con emoción sora. No podía entender como no se había fijado nunca en joe, al parecer cuando lo conoció aún era muy niña, pensó cuando estuvo de nuevo frente a él.

-solo pasaba por aquí...no esperaba verte ¿quieres tomar algo para que conversemos?...- le dijo joe con una sonrisa en los labios.

-sí, joe...- dijo sora.

Y los dos se fueron del brazo en pleno centro conversando amistosamente.

Con lo que sora no contaba era que sus amigas la habían visto con este alto muchacho y se preparaban para los rumores que vendrían con esta salida.

Pasaron unos días y sora se topaba con joe casi todos los días, era extraño porque a pesar de que sora vivía al otro extremo siempre andaba por los alrededores de la escuela de joe, así se hicieron más amigos de lo que ya eran y esta le confesó sus sentimientos por matt. Cuando volvieron los muchachos del supuesto campamento en el que estaban.

-que pasa sora el tipo que te gusta te rechazó?

-que! A quien diablos se refieren esta vez?

-no te hagas la tonta

-te vimos querida muy acaramelada con tu nuevo amor

-se refieren a...- sora casi estalló en risas pero a la vez sintió un cosquilleo que le impidió decir quien era en realidad su acompañante.

-estás muy pálida sora...que te ocurre estas enferma?...- dijo preocupado matt.

-no lo que pasa es que...- y sora no las dejo continuar

-basta cállense! a mi no me pasa nada.

-debes decirle sora, lo del otro, él tiene derecho a rehacer su vida con alguna otra...

y todas las amigas de sora se pusieron en unas poses muy divertidas para atraer la atención de Matt.

-otro?...- ahora matt paso de la curiosidad a la preocupación.

-son tonterías.. además eso no te incumbe ...- y sora se alejó.

La cara de matt se torno aún más seria y preocupada siguiéndola hasta el lugar al que fue.

-quieres que hablemos?

Sora asintió pero no dijo palabra y fue con matt.

-ahora explícame...- dijo matt cada vez mas ansioso.

Sora le contó su historia inventando las partes de romance y situaciones de las cuales no quería que matt se enterara por supuesto.

-él te sigue a tu casa.

-no por supuesto que no, yo lo sigo a él

-te ha dicho algo?

-si el otro día, además porque no me hablaría soy su amiga después de todo..

-te refieres a tai...dijo aún mas preocupado Matt quien no sabía a quien se refería su amiga.

-no tontito ¿como crees?

Esa respuesta pareció aliviarlo por un instante pero...

-quien es?

-joe

-joe?

-si creo que él me gusta un poco

-un poco?

-hay matt no sé como explicártelo...- sora se reía y se burlaba cada vez que matt se incomodaba y no podía hablar, le parecía tan gracioso que él le creyera todas las mentiras que estaba diciendo, pero era la única forma que tenía para que este niño se decidiera a confesarse, si sus dudas estaban en lo correcto

Matt decidió ir a dejarla todos los días pero sora estaba mas sorprendida aún con el solo echo de pensar que este muchachito ahora la estaba vigilando, situación que no se hizo esperar.

El problema ahora era advertirle a joe de su plan, pero el momento perfecto llegó con una reunión en la casa de tai en donde además iría la desaparecida mimi, quien vivía ahora en los e e u u.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola por fin el final, esta historia es cortita espero que les haya gustado!

Adios!

Tai y Kari fueron los anfitriones, los primeros en llegar fueron joe y sora.

-que ha pasado?

-aún nada...- le dijo sora a joe.

-crees que esta farsa resulte, matt no es así tú lo conoces...

-estoy dudando de que le guste aunque sea un poco

-ja eso sí que es un chiste sora, él te quiere mas de lo que te imaginas y desde hace mucho tiempo.

-no lo sé...- sora estaba apunto de echarse para atrás. Pero joe la abrazó y eso la reconfortó mucho, pero justo en ese momento llegó matt y se quedó mirando a joe con cara de furia.

-mira si a matt no le gustas porque me esta mirando así...

-joe crees que deba hablar con él...

-si ve...yo me quedare con tai y mimi

sora pasó muy junto a matt pero de su boca no salió palabra alguna sola se dirigió a la terraza pero matt la siguió hasta ahí.

-parece que el romance va viento en popa...- le dijo cínicamente matt.

Sora lo miró llena de melancolía sabía que algo malo ocurriría y que esa mentira le provocaría mucho sufrimiento, de repente entró una chica desconocida y a la que davis presentó como June su hermana mayor, la chica fue directamente hacia matt lo abrazó y lo besó.

-hola tesoro ¿ves que vine? Tú sabes que lo dejaría todo por ti

-matt se apartó un poco de ella y le presentó a sora.

-mucho gusto...june...- sora estaba a punto de derrumbarse, todo le daba vueltas y si no es por joe quien rápidamente la sacó de aquella espantosa situación se hubiera desmayado.

-sora lo siento..

-que...fue ...eso...- sora no aguantó la pena inmensa de la que era presa y lloró muy profundamente y en silencio. Además estaban en otra habitación que joe procuró asegurar por si algún curioso quisiera entrar.

-mira todo problema tiene solución además él te quiere a ti y no a ella...

-quieres decir que lo hizo por despecho?

-puede ser además cuando te tomé del brazo y te traje a la habitación no te despegó la vista ni por un instante.

-esto no puede estar pasando...- pobre sora ahora sí que todo para ella estaba perdido y todo por una estúpida mentira.

-muchachos están bien allí dentro?...- gritó tai tratando de ingresar en la habitación.

-ya debemos salir ¿estas bien? Debes ser fuerte ahora mas que antes...- le dijo joe fraternalmente.

-gracias...- musitó sora.

Al salir mimi corrió al encuentro de sora y se apartó con ella hacia la terraza, matt estaba en la cocina así que no se percató, y tai fue directamente a hablar con joe quien estaba con tk en ese momento.

-que pasas entre tú y sora, joe y quiero la verdad...- preguntó tai muy serio.

-te refieres a sí tenemos algo mas que amistad, bueno tai te informo que no...- esto se está complicando pensó joe, ahora hay otra pieza en juego, quizás matt no la merezca después de todo.

-son solo amigos?

-si tai pero ¿por qué la pregunta y el interés?

-mira joe tú eres mi amigo y confío en ti pero si averiguo que lo que te voy a decir salió de tu boca te mato.

-dime

-a mi ...me gusta...s o r a.

-lo sabía

-es muy obvio

-no pero la intuición me lo decía pero debes decírselo a ella no a mí

-tienes razón

Tai se dirigió al balcón y bastó con que mirara a mimi para que ésta de inmediato los dejara solos, sora que ni siquiera escuchaba a mimi no se dió cuenta de la presencia de tai solo quería llorar y sentirse miserable, tonta ...tonta se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

-sora

-...al percatarse de la presencia de su amigo y de la calidez con que la miraba se sintió reconfortada era una mirada tan especial que la hizo sentirse como la única en esa habitación.

-tai yo...pero no podía hablar la pena el resentimiento le recorrían la garganta impidiéndole hablar.

-no digas nada solo abrázame...y te prometo que sea lo que sea que te esté haciendo sufrir así yo lo alejaré y no dejaré que te haga sufrir nuevamente.

Sora lo abrazó muy fuerte como tratando de que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre y todo acabara ahí, no podía creer que del infantil de TAI habían salido aquellas palabras de aliento.

Matt salió de la cocina en el momento en tai y sora se abrazaban, y furioso quizo ir a detenerlos pero joe se interpuso.

-déjalos matt!

-que te pasa, acaso no es tu novia a la que tienen abrazada allá afuera pórtate como un hombre y no dejes que tai te la quite.

-tai no me esta quitando nada matt y para tu información sora nunca fue mi novia.

-que dices?

-lo que oyes ella es una de mis mejores amigas y si merece estar con tai, con él estará.

-pero es que yo..

-tú tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste.

-a que te refieres...- matt no comprendía nada porque el enojo que le causaba ver a sora en brazos de otro que no fuera él lo sacaba de su casillas.

-ella estaba enamorada de ti tonto y tu te apareciste comprometido justo en la noche en que ella iba a decírtelo.

-entonces todavía hay tiempo

-creo que no...y joe apuntó a june que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de las personas

-pero yo la amo ...matt no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido.

-ya matt es mejor que te vayas

-no volveré a cometer ese error

-que vas a hacer!

-detendré toda esta estupidez.

Matt se dirigió a la terraza donde se imaginan que pasó, al llegar allá matt apartó a tai de sora luego la tomó a esta del brazo y se la llevó a su auto donde la subió en contra de su voluntad y se alejó del lugar, el desconcertado Tai se quedó al principio tratando de dilucidar en que estaría pensando matt y luego con un desprecio tal por éste que ni joe ni los demás lograron calmar.

-que te pasa..le dijo sora echando fuego por los ojos.

-bajate y te lo diré

de inmediato ésta se bajo del vehículo

-ahora dime en que diablos estas pensando

-en esto...matt la agarró por los brazos y la besó como nunca había besado a nadie con un amor que recorrió todos sus cuerpos juveniles y les hizo estremecer cada uno de sus cabellos

-matt yo...estaba sin habla sora no podía comprender porque estaba pasando lo que estaba pasando.

-yo te amo...

-y yo a ti pero es demasiado tarde matt...lo siento, pero no puedo hacerle esto a tai... sora lo amaba pero también respetaba a tai por sobretodo y sabia que este nunca la heriría y que la amaba con todo su corazón. –si le hago esto le haré mucho daño- penso la triste sora.

-pero no lo amas...

-de algún modo tal vez sí...

-tai cálmate él no se atrevería a hacerle daño tú lo sabes...

-basta ese matt me las va a pagar

-él es tu mejor amigo , ¡por favor no sigas!...mimi se largo a llorar y joe se

quedo consolándola mientras tai iba por sora y matt...


End file.
